Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a method for forming a case for an electronic device and a manufactured case structure for an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for forming a case and a manufactured case structure for an electronic device by using phase change material (PCM) microcapsules.
Description of the Related Art
With the improvement of technologies, the market for electronic devices (e.g. notebooks, portable mobile phones, tablet computers, electronic dictionaries, or portable electronic gaming machines) has become more and more competitive. In order to meet the consumers' needs, the industry has invested a lot of money for researching. With the improvement of the performance of electronic devices, electronic devices are producing more and more heat while working. In order to improve heat dissipation of electronic devices, aluminum foils or graphene sheets are usually attached to the plastic case, so as to dissipate the heat. However, the process needs to be done after the manufacturing of the plastic cases, and the process increases the producing cost of the cases. On the other hand, different cases usually have different sizes, so that one size of the aluminum foils or the graphene sheets can not be attached uniformly on cases with different sizes, as well the heat dissipation is affected. Therefore, how to design a method for forming a case and the case structure thereof, so as to solve the problems met in prior art that the manufacturing of the cases is complicated and the heat dissipation of the manufactured case structures is not desirable, has become the problems designers need to solve.